


one step ahead

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, winter shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “Well, it’s water that’s too cold to fall in droplets so it freezes and then—”Wanderer shakes his head to wriggle out of his scarf and blows at his hand, sending the snow straight into Anpassen’s face. The short haired celestial lets out a very un-celestial yowl, pulling away and swatting the cold wetness off his face. Wanderer holds back a chuckle at the display.“That’s it!”





	one step ahead

“So this is what cold feels like,” Anpassen muses, a few steps ahead and spreading his arms as if welcoming the falling snowflakes.

Wanderer trudges after him. What he’s doing could be categorized as playing with his fingers, were he not wearing gloves. He has a matching hat, complete with a soft woolen ball at the top, and a scarf that hides his face all the way up to the nose.

Whenever Anpassen looks over at him, he can’t help but find him adorable.

“What’s so interesting about this?” Wanderer can’t help but ask, holding his hand out to capture a few of the powder-like flakes.

“Well, it’s water that’s too cold to fall in droplets so it freezes and then—”

Wanderer shakes his head to wriggle out of his scarf and blows at his hand, sending the snow straight into Anpassen’s face. The short haired celestial lets out a very un-celestial yowl, pulling away and swatting the cold wetness off his face. Wanderer holds back a chuckle at the display.

“That’s it!” Anpassen proclaims, twisting on his heel and leaning down, “I’ll show you what Elsword taught me! You started it!”

He gathers snow in his hand, fingers not covered by the material of his gloves stinging a little, but he ignores it in favor of packing it into an uneven ball. When he deems it okay (meaning, it was no longer falling apart in his hand), he straightens out and turns back to throw it at Wanderer—

Only to get a facefull of snow instead.

Wanderer stares at him, blinking innocently, arm still outstretched where he’d thrown his own ball. Anpassen is too stunned to retaliate for a moment, and when he does, his ball goes way off course, landing harmlessly in a half-covered patch of tall grass.

“Your aim sucks, Anpa,” Wanderer chides, and hearing him Anpassen can’t even stay mad. Not even when the snow melts on his skin and drips down under the collar of his jacket, making his whole body shiver.

“I thought I’d get you,” Anpassen mumbles, bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

Wanderer trudges through the snow and takes his hand, wiping the white off his face and jacket collar with his free hand. “Sorry, Shea told me to do this if anyone was about to throw snow at me.”

Anpassen tries to pass another pout, but Wanderer knows it’s fake from the fact that he squeezes his fingers in Wanderer’s hold. And that the corners of his eyes are crinkled softly. “Then, I’ll talk it out with Shea instead!”

Wanderer smiles, shaking his head. “You’ll just get hit with more snow,” he says, but doesn’t try to stop Anpassen further. Anpassen doesn’t even deny it.

“Aren’t you cold?” Anpassen asks instead.

“Always.”

“What about grabbing some hot cocoa at the inn? I’ve heard Mr. Ancient telling Mr. Ancient that Ariel’s is good, so I’ve bought a few.”

Wanderer snorts, “I have no idea which two you’re talking about.”

“The loud one and the quiet one,” Anpassen answers easily, already pulling Wanderer in the direction of the inn the gang is staying at.

“Which quiet one? The haughty one or the stained one?”

“Why are you so curious, Wande?”

“I don’t trust the haughty one,” Wanderer says, looking away with a pout of his own.

“Well, it was the stained one, anyhow, so you don’t have to worry. Plus, I’ll taste it first just so you’re more at ease,” Anpasses says, fingers holding Wanderer tighter. Wanderer is cold, but he can still see where Anpassen shivers, his lack of a hat or a scarf showing through.

Wanderer unwinds the end of his and slings it across Anpassen’s shoulders, moving closer so he can wrap it more properly. “Alright, so let’s hurry up. I want to warm up already.”

Anpassen doesn’t say that he immediately feels so much warmer. He’s thankful the scarf hides his burning cheeks.


End file.
